


Cross Over

by solusipse (goldensnitchesgetstitches)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, POV Alternating, POV Carmilla, POV Laura Hollis, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitchesgetstitches/pseuds/solusipse
Summary: Laura is just fine with her on-again-off-again relationship with Danny, she really is. But that's all she is... just fine. When the two of them end up at a local BDSM club Laura gets her taste of something more in the form of a confident and alluring dominatrix. It was supposed to be a one time thing, she didn't expect thatmoreto come knocking on her door...This started life as a Carmilla/Sunstone crossover (hence the title) and ended up bearing very little similarity to either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty much just doing this for shits and gigs (aren't we all) and I have absolutely no idea where this is going to go beyond a few scantily planned chapters, let's have fun together shall we?

 "Laura?"

Laura barely heard Danny. She stared slack jawed at the girl on the stage - with her tongue caught slightly between her teeth, brow slightly furrowed she formed the very picture of beautiful concentration. A curl of hair had worked its way loose from her french knot to wind its way down her cheek. Even at this distance Laura wanted to reach out and tuck it behind her ear - a strangely tender want considering the other party was currently testing out a crop with expert skill. Their eyes met and the woman on stage winked. Laura reddened, finally looking away, and into the bemused expression of Danny.

"Earth to Laura? Are you in there anywhere you useless lesbian?"

If it was possible for Laura to blush even more she would have. Dragging her eyes from the stage she stepped closer to where Danny waited a few feet ahead of her. She was trying to decide if she still felt weird being here with her, a BDSM club was not exactly the kind of place where she would usually hang out with friends... or without friends for that matter. In fact, when Danny had suggested it just over a week ago Laura had laughed in her face. But she had been too curious to say no. A nervous energy had been building inside her and she still tensed with every glance her way - afraid someone would tell her that she didn't belong and should leave, afraid someone would tell her she _did_ belong...

The truth was that Laura had wanted something like this for a while now. It had been pure accident that she had wound up on that Tumblr blog, pure morbid curiosity that had kept her clicking through each and every page of aesthetically tied up women and men. Her hand had slid between her legs almost of its own accord and she was soon panting and shaking at the thought of being so utterly at someone else's mercy like that. The images had nagged at her for days afterwards, filling her head when Danny kissed her. She'd tried tying herself up the next time she masturbated and wondered why she hadn't tried it sooner. It became everything she ever wanted, _especially_  because she couldn't tell Danny. Oh that wasn't to suggest she hadn't _tried_ , but every time she mentioned doing something a little, well, _more_ , that more hadn't been quite as much as she'd wanted. There were only so many times you could hint at someone that you wanted them to terribly and awfully degrade you for your mutual pleasure without losing all your dignity. And if she was honest, she wasn't entirely sure she actually _wanted_  Danny to see her like that. They were good friends, sure, and the sex was good but at the end of the day Laura just wasn't _sure_  and she really wanted to be sure about this. She'd laughed when Danny suggested they come to this because she had oh-so-casually left a flyer in Danny's mailbox, laughed because she hadn't known whether she'd take the hint, laughed because she was downright terrified of what might happen. And now she was here, in clothes that didn't belong to her, feeling _owned_  but not by the right person. Who the right person was she didn't know and she knew it made her a terrible person to think it, but she was happy to use Danny until the right person came along.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Danny huffed,

Laura grinned,

"Nope, you've brought me to a very distracting place y'know?"

Danny rolled her eyes.

"I still don't know if this is something I'm into and this is a lot even for me - how are you doing?"

Laura was loving it.

"I'm OK" was what she said instead.

A polite applause sounded and Laura turned around just in time to watch the beautiful dark-haired woman leave the stage.

"Appears the show is over" Danny's voice came from close behind her, "shame, I could have picked up some pointers"

"You wouldn't hit me even if I asked" Laura sounded almost hurt.

"How would you know if you've never asked?"

She stepped away and turned to face Danny. Her stomach twisted with nerves - _was this the right time?_   Now that she had the opportunity she wasn't sure if she was able to take it. There was too much assumed knowledge already, it could destroy everything Danny knew of her. She opened her mouth and-

"Enjoy the show Creampuff?"

The girl from the stage stood behind her, smirking in skin-tight latex.

 

*****

 

The lights were bright enough against her eyes that Carmilla had to squint to make out individual people. She saw a sweet young thing looking up at her with mouth gaping. She was so cute Carmilla wanted to slap her. She settled for a wink then returned to the task at hand. The girl bound prostrate before her was a friend of a friend of her brothers, she didn't know her name and didn't bother to ask. They were both there to get their kicks and put on a show, it was fun but Carmilla wasn't that interested in socialising. She had few friends and didn't want any more. The resounding slap of crop on skin brought her back to the present. The sound grounded her, calming her mind and sharpening it to a pinpoint focus. She didn't do it as punishment or even to hurt, not really, it was more about tantalisation, and of course what was interesting to watch.

Their set finished at last, she barely heard the MC as she thanked them and re-introduced their stage names, the crowd applauding politely. Carmilla led the girl down the stairs a hand resting in the small of her back - someone else would give her aftercare, it wasn't her consideration, but that didn't mean she wanted her to fall down the stairs. She handed her over to her partner and tried not to cluck her tongue at the boy. It wasn't _his_ fault he was only here cause he thought it was _hot_  to watch two girls get it on. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, preparing to move her way through the crowd. She usually loathed this part of the night - overt human interaction was, surprisingly, not really her schtick - but she tolerated it. Tonight however, she zeroed in on the one person who she thought maybe she wouldn't mind getting to know a little better. The girls back was towarda her, but held tall and straight, as if she knew she was being watched.

Carmilla took a deep breath and seamlessly inserted herself between the girl and her companion.

"Enjoy the show Creampuff?" She asked smoothly, taking an odd sense of comfort in the latex pressing into her skin - well wasnt that why she wore it? Security and power?

The girl whirled, eyes bright and wide. Well that was quite a delicious look, Carmilla devoutly prayed that the girl with her wasn't her lover. Judging by the glare she was getting however, God was not going to deliver on this one.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" She turned to leave, a flicker of something like actual disappointment twisting her stomach.

"Of course not!" The girl said too brightly,

"We were just talking about your... show" Her partner supplied in a way that had Carmilla certain she had interrupted something.

"Unfortunately we missed most of it." The cute one sounded genuinely disappointed. Carmilla was thrilled.

"I can give you a... uh... more _personal_  demonstration if you would like... that is..." Her eyes darted nervously between the girls who stared back blankly. "Yeeeaaaah, I'm gonna just-"

"That would be very cool of you" The cute one blurted out.

Carmilla tried and failed to ignore the fact that the other gaped at her. 

_Oh dear, this is interesting_

"I'm Laura" The cute one continued, "And this is Danny, my uh, girlfriend."

Carmilla nodded politely at both of them.

"Kitty." She supplied her stage name - hey, it literally paid for her to keep her identity on the down low. "So, a test run then? See how you find it all?"

Laura grinned, cheeks staining with pink enthusiasm. Dear lord Carmilla wanted to slap her.

"And are you both totally ok with this?" Her glance flickered to the girl who had been introduced as Danny who shrugged. "Right then, anything I need to know? Do you have a word?"

Laura blushed and shook her head.

"She's not _that_  into it all." Danny scoffed.

Laura blushed even harder, enough for Carmilla to raise an eyebrow - even _she_  could see there was a strong failure of communication here.

"You can still say no if you would like, you don't have to prove anything to _her."_

Laura only shook her head again,

"It's OK" she replied in a small voice, "I _want to._ " and Carmilla knew she spoke the truth.

"Then a word, if you please, any word you like, so long as neither of us use it often."

Her stomach tensed as the girl in front of her thought. She took a long damn time about it too. After what felt like hours but was probably barely a minute Laura met her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Witchlight."

Carmilla felt her face soften at the word - there was something so beautiful and idealistic in it, a brightness and hope that she hadn't felt since... well for as long as she could remember at any rate. 

"Witchlight." She repeated slowly, allowing herself to roll the word around her mouth, feel the taste of it on her tongue.

Laura's smile broadened at the sound.

"Come this way then." She motioned for Laura to follow her to a space across the room where the supplies from her show were. She glanced over her should at Danny and winked.

"Are you coming?"

The girl glared at her but moved begrudgingly. 

_Yikes_ she thought, _I hope I haven't gotten myself intertwined in a domestic... or some kind of power play kink._  She hated those - so much unnecessary drama.

She brushed the thoughts aside, attempting to simply enjoy this time that she had with Laura. It was rare that she met someone she wouldn't mind actually spending time getting to know outside of kink. Typical that she had to be in a relationship though. She tried not to let her thoughts focus too much on the elbow under her hands as she steered the other girl over to a table with a selection of equipment laid out on it.

"I'm feeling magnanimous, so I'll let you choose" Her voice was smooth, alluring, a facade, as she murmured into Laura's ear. 

She reached an almost reverent hand out before snatching it back, head shaking.

"I can't... I don't... there's too much i don't know"

Carmilla snorted - a pretty show for her lover she decided, as she was reasonably sure Laura knew exactly what she wanted, the trouble seemed to be getting her to admit it. Well, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd helped a sub come out of their shell, she thought it would be the most enjoyable however.

Tracing her fingers over a coil of rope, Carmilla let them linger on the restraints.

"You'd look magnificent in red." She felt rather than heard Laura's sudden intake of breath and smirke- d despite herself - would she ever stop being so self-satisfied when she made a girl nervous? It was just so terribly gratifying. "What do you think, lover?" She held the rope up for Danny to inspect - a courtesy and nothing more, she didn't really care what the other girl thought, but she wanted her to know who was in control.

Danny managed a tight nod.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

Carmilla's hands trembled with a rarely-felt nervousness as she tied and checked the ropes around Laura's breasts, waist and thighs, passing them over and under one another in a complicated network of knots. Usually it was easy to lose herself in the repetition, but she was hyper aware of the warmth beneath her fingers, the flutter and catch of Laura's breathing, of the narrowed gaze boring into her neck from behind her.

"How does that feel?" She murmured again and again, passing a finger or two under the ropes to check their tightness.

"Good" Laura was breathless, Carmilla was fixated by the bobbing of her throat as she spoke. She swallowed hard, running her hands from her thighs, up over her hips and waist to her shoulders and neck, tipping Laura's head back gently she asked,

"Not too tight?" 

"Just enough."

Laura's voice was low and desperate in her ear, enough that Carmilla had to bite her lip to suppress a groan. Her clothing felt tight and hot, the previously comforting constriction now suffocating. She wanted to run her tongue up the tendons of the neck she had just traced with her fingertips, wanted to bite into the joint between nape and shoulder and watch the girl become putty in her hands. It took all her strength to instead step back and look Laura up and down with what she hoped at least resembled a professional gaze.

"It suits you." Carmilla didn't think she'd ever uttered a bigger understatement.

The girl before her was a vision in her glittering black top and leather pants, the clothing somehow emphasising how _bound_ she was by the thin red ropes webbed over her torso and upper thighs. Carmilla wanted to bind her further, tie her inextricably to herself, wanted to make her kneel and beg, she wanted -

"That's enough, Laura we should go."

Carmilla could have punched Danny, if only for the way Laura looked at the other girl with wide eyes and obeyed her _so easily_. It wasn't fair. She sighed internally.

"Give me a moment and I'll have these all undone for you."

And that was that. The moment was gone. Carmilla undid the ropes in an easy flourish that belied years of practice and watched both girls walk out of her life and into the crowd with little more than a low "thank you" from Laura. She exhaled, tugging gently at her hair - her bun was starting to give her a headache and she was starting to feel the late night. An arm was slung over her shoulder's and she started.

"Heeeyyy Kitty, why so glum? You looked super hot up there by the way."

She pulled a face and shrugged off Will's arm. 

"Why do you do this?"

"Because the alternative is telling Mother Dearest what you do with your spare time?"

Eyes rolling, Carmilla started to walk away.

"Fine, just don't get too drunk, I still need you to help me move into my new dorm tomorrow."

She left before he could form a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Laura wandered the empty halls, their hushed giggles echoing off the walls as the pair made their way to Laura’s equally empty dorm room. They were tipsy and horny and Laura needled Danny as much as she dared, wanting to see what she would do. At last Danny pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head, their bodies pressed tightly together.

"So I guess you had fun tonight?" She murmured.

Laura ignored her, turning her head up towards Danny as if wanting her to devour her whole. Danny complied readily, hands gripping her wrists tighter as she lost herself to the kiss.

It still wasn't enough. Yet at the same time it was too much. After all this was Danny - her  _best friend._  Her stomach tightened at the thought of doing anything beyond vanilla with her, and not in a good way. Yet what she'd felt tonight... when that dominatrix, when  _Kitty_ had tied her up, put her hands on her... it made her feel that the more she wanted was within reach. Hell, the way she had  _smiled_  when Laura told her the safe word. She had seemed so disarmingly genuine. Thank god she was never going to see her again - she really didn't want to have to reiterate to Danny how temporary their arrangement was. It made her feel like a bad person, which she was, but it was so easy to fall back on the one girl she'd dated who had at least  _some_  similar inclinations. But Laura didn't just want to  _dabble_ , to be spanked or have her hands tied on occasion, and tonight had proved that. Call her melodramatic but she had so very much enjoyed the sheer  _theatricality_  of it all, the tense build-up and release. She loved Danny, or she thought she did, but there was none of that with her - she was rough and tumble in a good way, but not necessarily what Laura always wanted. Shit, she was already working her free hand into the leather pants Laura had borrowed. 

"These look good on you" Danny growled in her ear, "maybe I should let you keep them."

Just like that she was back in the present, pressing herself flush against Danny, body and brain both seeking out the one thing - instant gratification.

She swore, grinding down on the hand roughly palming her.

"Fuck... Danny..."

"Not here" was the only reply she got, as the hand was removed from between her legs. Laura told herself she wouldn't beg. A hard thing to do when her legs were like jelly and all she wanted to do was sink to her knees.

Somehow she made it up to her room and through the door, though her hands had mostly forgotten how doorknobs worked.

She pulled Danny close as soon as she would allow it.

"I need you." Laura said in a hoarse whisper, too loud and brash for the silent room, but she was beyond caring. It no longer particularly mattered to her what Danny thought of her.

Apparently Danny didn't mind too much because her hand was back to exploring Laura's waistband. This time Laura didn't bother willing her knees to keep working and the pair sank to the floor there in the middle of the room. Laura had a brief moment to reflect and be thankful that her roommate hadn’t arrived yet as she helped Danny divest her of her pants.

"You're so wet." Danny always sounded so surprised.

"Yeah no shit- _fuck_ " Laura had to cover her own mouth to stop a loud moan escaping as Danny worked her fingers into her. 

Danny was merciless. Laura could twist and squirm all she wanted and still she would keep up that relentless pace. Her nails raked Danny's back, her scalp, gripping onto anything they could find purchase. All borne with a determined stoicism that Laura both admired and loathed. Just once she hoped Danny would get annoyed with the inadvertent abuse and tie her up or smack her or  _something_. But oh how she loved to be  _fucked._  And then it stopped.

"No... wha-?" Laura pushed herself up onto her elbows, ready to complain as Danny grinned and flicked her tongue onto her clit. 

Laura collapsed. She could feel Danny shoulders pushing her legs up, her ankles resting on her back and digging in harder and harder at she tensed. Danny's hands ran up and down her thighs and in her mind they became the wandering hands of Kitty whose fingers had trailed electricity as they bound her tightly in thin red rope.

She came with one hand balled in Danny's hair and the other between her teeth.

"I wanna taste you." Laura mumbled when she finally regained coherence. What she wanted, exactly, was Danny to sit on her face and ride it, to use her completely for her own pleasure. To remind Laura who it was she was with and to control her runaway thoughts.

"Later, maybe." Instead she pushed her fingers into Laura's mouth. She could taste salt and bitterness and _her_. Laura lapped at the fingers, pushing them deeper down her throat until it almost hurt, sucking every last part of herself off them. 

"You're greedy tonight." Danny admonished, pulling her hand away.

"Yes." Laura's stomach fell, what was Danny implying? Did she know how Laura had felt mere hours ago as she was tied up by a stranger? Did she know that that was the image that has flashed through her mind as she came?

"I'll have to see what I can do about that. Get on the bed."

Did she know what it did to her to be ordered around like that? She couldn't help but obey. There was no resistance as Danny slid her fingers - the fingers Laura had just had in her mouth - inside her, first one then two and three. By the fourth Laura was shuddering and practically insensible. Her hips canted as she felt Danny tuck in her thumb, welcoming her as she slowly pushed the whole of her hand in.

She didn't do much thinking after that.

 

*****

 

It took too long for Carmilla to get to sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes the image of that girl... Laura she had said her name was, appeared before her. In person she had seemed good enough to eat but in Carmilla's imagination she became something _more_. _Creampuff_  she had called her, now she wanted to lick her from the inside out until she was shuddering and begging for more. She would taste sweet, Carmilla decided, and addicting, the mental picture so vivid she could practically smell the light sheen of sweat that had covered Laura's body, glimmering in the low light of the club when Carmilla tightened the ropes and she had trembled, ever so slightly. Her own fevered breathing became Laura's soft panting - not loud, only enough for Carmilla to know that she wanted it - as Carmilla had checked in on her again and again, her own voice soft as any lover's. She would trace the curves of Laura's body with the tip of her tongue and press her mouth to hers to still her breath. She would touch her, again and again, the way she touched herself now. Softly at first, but slowly building in intensity. She wanted to tie Laura down and make her beg. She wanted her to beg to come, to beg to be touched, to beg to be hurt. She wanted Laura to beg on her hands and knees for her, for her sweet face to twist in need and for all her walls and pretences to shatter. Carmilla wanted to be the one to do that to her.

Her fingers dipped between her legs and came away wet.

She wondered what Laura's ass looked like spanked and pink, if her face would flush and her eyes become glassy as she lost herself to the mix of pleasure and pain.

She circled her clit with one finger and wanted a crop with which to spank Laura's, to watch the leather become slick and dripping from her cunt. To tie her bent over and legs spread and fuck her and fuck her and fuck her, Carmilla's fingernails digging into her hips until Laura cried out that she couldn't take it anymore, until she was completely spent. She wanted to whisper "I haven't finished with you yet" and for it to sound like both a threat and a promise at once. She wanted to put one knee on either side of Laura's hopeful, completely guileless expression and ruin it completely.

When she came it was with the thought of Laura's mouth on her cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
